hari istimewaku
by special5173
Summary: benarkah donghae melupakan hari istimewa sahabatnya eunhyuk!


**HARI ISTIMEWAKU**

Satu bulan itu ternyata rasanya lama sekali buatku. Hiks, aku merindukan sahabatku yang satu itu. Kenapa dia tidak memberikan kabar sama sekali kepadaku. CATAT : HANYA DIRIKU. Sedangkan ke teukie hyung dan yang lainnya dia sering menelepon. Ah hae, ada apa denganmu, aku mengkhawatirkanmu tau. Tega sekali kau begini kepadaku. Aaarrrggghhh, awas saja kalau kau kembali nanti, akan ku pukul dirimu.

04 april

Whuaaa, sudah jam berapa sekarang? kenapa teukie hyung tidak membangunkanku? Ku lirik jam di samping tempat tidurku. APA? Sudah jam sepuluh? Kemana semua penghuni dorm, kenapa tidak ada yang membangunkanku. Hiks, kemana hyung – hyungku. Biasanya teuki rajin membangunkanku. Tapi kenapa pagi ini dia tidak membangunkanku?

Aku berjalan keluar kamar. Ternyata dorm ini sangat sepi, kemana semua penghuni pergi? ah, aku baru ingat sebagian dari kami sedang berada di china sekarang melakukan promosi album mereka, tapi yang lain kemana?

Kriuk.. kriuk.. omooo, ternyata cacing diperutku sudah demo ternyata. Aku bergegas ke dapur. Huft, tenyata memang hanya aku sendiri di dalam dorm. Ah, perutku terasa lapar sekali. Ku mencoba cari sesuatu di dalam kulkas, tapi percuma, persediaan makanan dalam kulkas ternyata sudah tidak ada sisa. Aaarrrggghhh, kenapa pagiku begitu menyebalkan hari ini. Hiks… hiks…

Gedung SM

"ah teukie hyung" suara itu sungguh berisik sekali. Namja itu berlari memelukku.

"uhuk.. uhuk.. oh hae, kau memelukku kuat sekali, aku susah bernapas nih"

"hehehe.. mianhe hyung, aku sangat merindukanmu" jawabnya cengengesan.

"hyung… aku juga merindukanmu" sapa namja jangkung sambil cengengesan.

"aku pun merindukanmu kyu" aku pun memeluk mangnae-ku ini.

"denganku?" Tanya namja satu lagi

"YAAA, aku merindukan kalian semua, mana oleh – oleh untukku?" tanyaku ingin tau.

"ah kau hyung, bukannya Tanya kabar kami mala menanyakan oleh – oleh" celeteuk si aegyo

"hahaha, aku rasa kalian semua baik – baik saja, selama ada hangkyung bersama kalian, aku rasa tugasku beres, bukan begitu hankyung?" tanyaku

"ne… aku menjaga mereka sesuai pesanmu hyung, yah, walau mereka sungguh menyebalkan pastinya"

Semua tertawa mendengar jawaban namja china ini.

"oh hyung, bagaimana persiapan untuk malam ini?" Tanya hae.

"oh itu, semua sudah beres, aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Yesung dan chulie lagi mengecek semuanya"

"ah, aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu monyet satu itu"

"kau tidak tau hae, dia sangat merindukanmu, kau benar – benar dongsaeng jahil, masa tidak memberi kabar sama sekali dengan couple-mu itu. Tiap hari dia selalu mengusikku dengan pertanyaan yang sama"

"hehehe, aku memang ingin mengerjainya hyung" senyum hae terlihat jahil sekali.

"sudah, sudah, kalian sebaiknya beristirahat dulu. Aku ingin bertemu manager kita untuk mengecek jadwal kalian semua"

"ne… hyung" jawab mereka serempak.

Dorm suju

Hiks, hiks… aku baru sadar, ternyata jadwalku kosong hari ini. Pantas saja teukie hyung tidak berisik membangunkanku pagi ini. Tapi, kenapa dia pergi meninggalkanku. Apa yang ku lakukan di dorm yang sepi ini, sendirian pula. Huft, kemana kalian semua. Aku menjerit dalam hati.

Ting… tong…

Aaarrrggghhh, siapa lagi itu. Ga tau apa aku lagi bête.

Ting… tong..

"iya, iya, sabarrrrrr" teriakku.

"saengil chuakke hyung…." Teriak yeoja - yeoja cantik saat ku buka kan pintu.

"gomawo…" jawabku terharu.

"loh, hyung sendirian?" Tanya si aegyo.

"ne.. saat ku terbangun semua sudah pergi meninggalkanku. Eh, tanggal berapa sekarang?"

"omooo hyung, kau melupakan ulang tahunmu?" Tanya si centil.

"ya ampun, hari ini ulang tahunku ya? Kenapa aku bisa lupa?" aku menepuk jidatku.

"hahaha, kau terlalu sibuk ternyata hyung, sampai melupakan hari istimewamu"

"hehehe…"

"ini hadiah dari kami hyung, semoga kau menyukainya" yeoja yang jangkung ini memberikan sebuah bungkusan kepadaku.

"gomawo…"

"nado… kalau begitu kita pamit ya hyung, kami ada latihan hari ini"

"ne… sekali lagi gomawo"

"nado hyung… saranghe"

Mereka pun memelukku satu per satu dan meninggalkanku.

Fiuh, aku menghela napas. Omooo, kenapa aku bisa lupa dengan hari lahirku sendiri? Tapi tunggu, kenapa para hyung dan dongsaengku tidak memberikan ucapan seperti para yeoja tadi? Apa kalian melupakanku? Apa kalian tidak peduli padaku? Whuaaa, kalian semua jahat

Kona beans café

"ummaaa.. kami datang" teriak si aegyo.

"oh, anak – anak umma sudah pulang. Bagaimana keadaan kalian?"

"kami baik – baik saja umma, tak ada teukie hyung masih ada hankyung yang menjaga kami di sana"

"oh, syukurlah, gomawo hangkyung"

"nado umma.. mereka kan dongsaengku, jadi itu tugasku menjaga mereka selama di sana"

"eh, siapa yang akan menjemput hyukie ke sini?"

"Yesung dan chulie yang akan menjemput mereka umma"

"oh begitu, oke, sebaiknya kita siap – siap sekarang"

"ne…"

Dorm suju

"hei hyukie, cepat bangun dan bersihkan diri" suara chulie hyung mengagetkanku

"whuaaa hyung, kalian habis darimana, kenapa kalian meninggalkanku?"

"mianhe hyukie, kau begitu kelelahan tadi, jadinya aku dan teuki tidak mau membangunkanmu. Lagian hari ini ga ada jadwal sama sekali kan?"

"iya yesung hyung, tapi aku kesepian. Kalian darimana saja?"

"kami habis jalan – jalan" jawab chulie cuek.

"yang lainnya kemana?" tanyaku polos.

"kami tak tau, mungkin mereka sedang jalan – jalan juga" jawab yesung hyung

"ini jam berapa? Kenapa kalian baru pulang dan yang lainnya kenapa belum pulang?" tanyaku ingin tahu.

"YAAA, hyukie, kau cerewet sekali. Cepatlah mandi dan bersiap diri sana, kami ingin mengajakmu pergi"

"kemana?"

"nanti juga kau tau" jawab yesung hyung jahil.

"kalian pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk buatku ya?" tanyaku curiga

"kau mau aku pukul hyukie?" jawab chulie hyung kasar

"omooo hyung, kau kasar sekali, kalau begitu aku tidak mau pergi"

"kalau kau tidak mau, nanti biar kau ku seret"

"APA? Berani sekali kau hyung"

"aku tidak pernah takut padamu hyukie"

"sudah – sudah, cepatlah hyukie, bersihkan dirimu, nanti juga kau tau" yesung hyung coba menenangkanku.

"baiklah, kalau tidak ada yesung hyung pasti chulie hyung sudah aku pukul" kataku sambil berlari

"YAAA, apa kau bilang tadi hyukie?" teriak chulie sambil melempar bantal kepadaku, sedangkan aku ngacir menuju kamarku.

Dalam mobil

"hyung.." suaraku memecahkan keheningan. Tapi tak ada seorang pun yang menjawab panggilanku.

"HYUNGGG.." teriakku kembali

"hei hyukie, kau berisik sekali, aku sedang konsen menyetir ini. Sekali lagi kau berisik, akan ku turunkan kau di tengah jalan" chulie hyung kini mulai bersuara.

"ada apa sih sama kalian semua, hari ini aku benar – benar dibuat kesepian tau. Dari pagi sampai detik ini. Whuaaa, kalian semua jahat. Pagi – pagi meninggalkanku sendirian di dorm. Sekarang mengajakku tapi tidak memberitahukan kemana"

"sudahlah hyukie, sebentar lagi juga kau tau. Lebih baik kau duduk tenang dan diamlah" yesung hyung coba menenangkanku.

"baiklah…"

Kona beans café

"YAAA, hyung, kenapa kita ke sini?" jawabku dengan bingung

"aish, kau benar – benar berisik sekali hyukie,sudah ayo masuk" yesung hyung menarikku.

"tapi hyung, kenapa ini gelap sekali" tanyaku.

Click…

"SAENGIL CHUKKAE HAMNIDA HYUKIE"

Ya ampun, ternyata semua hyung dan dongsaengku sudah berkumpul di sini. Aku benar – benar terharu. Ternyata mereka tidak melupakan hari ini. Ku lihat sahabatku yang satu itu, yang benar – benar membuat aku gila satu bulan ini hanya tersenyum jahil. Aish, awas kau hae.

"hahaha, kau pasti bingung ya hyukie?" Tanya teuki sambil memelukku.

"ne…" aku pun membalas pelukan hyung-ku satu ini

"janganlah menangis hyukie" kali ini kangin hyung yang bersuara

"iya hyukie, kau pasti marah sama kami ya?" shindong hyung merangkulku

"wkwkwk, hyukie bisa marah juga ya?" goda hankyung

"mianhe ya hyukie, aku uda bohongin kamu" yesung hyung mencium pipiku

"aku juga ya hyukie, aku sudah kasar padamu tadi" chullie hyung berkomentar

"SAENGIL CHUAKKE HYUNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG" teriak para dongsaengku

"ghamsahamida semuanya. Aku pikir kalian sudah melupakanku, tak peduli padaku, hiks…" aku benar – benar terharu.

"ya enggaklah hyukie, mana mungkin kami melupakanku, terutama aku. Aku kan hyung-mu" kata teukie

"ne.. tapi kalian benar – benar jahat. Masa meninggalkanku di dorm sendirian" aku mencoba protes kepada mereka.

"hahaha, kami kan harus mempersiapkan ini semua hyukie" kangin memberikan alasan

"HEH HAE, kenapa kau belum mengucapkan apa – apa padaku" teriakku setelah sadar kalau sahabatku satu ini belum memberikan ucapan kepadaku. Dasar ikan mokpo.

"wkwkwk, ga usa teriak – teriak juga kali. Kau pikir aku tuli apa" sahut hae cengengesan

"dasar kau ikan mokpo amis, tega sekali kau tidak memberi kabar padaku" aku pun menjitak sahabatku ini.

"auw, sakit tau"

"rasakan"

"eh, sudah – sudah, kalau kalian mau berantem nanti saja deh, aku sudah lapar tau. Cepat potong kuenya" protes shindong hyung. Dan semua pun mengangguk, menyetujui permintaan shindong hyung.

Ah, rasanya senang sekali hari ini. Walau di pagi hari disambut dengan hal yang menyebalkan, setidaknya hari ini ditutup dengan hal yang menyenangkan untukku. Mestinya aku tidak pernah berpikiran negatif kepada semua hyung dan dongsaengku. Mestinya aku tau itu. Ah, sahabatku yang satu ini pun ternyata juga sebenarnya perhatian padaku. Ternyata dia sengaja tidak memberiku kabar karna dia ingin menjahiliku. Aish, kalian semua benar – benar menyayangiku. Mianhe, uda berpikiran negatif sama kalian. Hari ini memang hari istimewa untukku. Gomawo ^^

* * *

fiuh... akhirnya fanfiction pertama sang author abal - abal ini terbit juga *apadah* :D

sebenarnya pingin terbitin pas lee hyuk jee ultah tapi apalah daya tangan tak sampai :D

walau sudah (sangat) terlambat "SAENGIL CHUKKAE OPPA HYUKIE" :*

plis don't bashing but review ^^

gomawoooo *o*


End file.
